pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
PriPara Seasonal Live! (Spring SHIMer)
Performance Info Idols: Spring SHIMer (SHiMer + Ivanly + Chiharu) Coords: Summer Live - Summer Breeze (Shion), Surprise (Hikari and Ivanly) and Suspenseful (Chiharu and Mizuki) ☆ Adventure Coords Autumn Live - Autumn Pink (Hikari), Chestnut (Ivanly and Chiharu) and Grape (Mizuki and Shion) Leaf Coords Winter Live - Crystal Snow (Ivanly), Holy Snow (Chiharu and Mizuki) and Jewelry (Shion and Hikari) Princess Coords Spring Live - Mikan Blossom (Chiharu), Flower Blossom Seaside (Mizuki and Shion) and Flower Blossom (Hikari and Ivanly) Coords Seasonal Live - Dream Parade Princess Coord (Mizuki), Summer (Shion), Autumn (Hikari), Winter (Ivanly) and Spring (Chiharu) Dream Parade Coords Cyalume: Summer Live - Summer Summer Dream Parade Coord (all 5) Autumn Live - Autumn Dream Parade Coord (all 5) Winter Live - Winter Dream Parade Coord (all 5) Spring Live - Spring Dream Parade Coord (all 5) Seasonal Live - Dream Parade Princess Coord (Mizuki), Summer (Shion), Autumn (Hikari), Winter (Ivanly) and Spring (Chiharu) Dream Parade Coords Color Code Mizuki = Navy Shion = Purple Hikari = Orchid SHiMer = Fuchsia Blue Ivanly = Wild Watermelon Chiharu = Spring Green All 5 = Black Summer Live Song: Bold SUMMER ADVENTURE Laala! Fuwari! Doreshio! "Ha 〜 i!" Natsugakita zoi bōken suru zo Shiritai koto nara yama morimori aru mon Takara no chizu wa kurayami de Get Totsuzen deatta are wa dekasuika!? (Chiharu and Mizuki)Harahara wakuwaku no (Hikari and Ivanly) Kōgo shimashima moyōda ne DEAD OR ALlVE Da~a! Konosaki no tenkai don'na? Matenai yo hashaide Diving! Ton demo SUMMER ADVENTURE (Chiharu and Ivanly)Sa~a! Mina sama! Furu sōbi de Gachimaji Happy kushi shite ikou Ryōte agete aozora Push~! Buttobi SUMMER ADVENTURE Zekkei kana? Zekkeida! Suriru to senaka awase de jōtō Eiyā! Heihei! Odorou Airy Change! Gold Airy! Kimi no kachi wa itsu demo zettai don'na toki mo sentō tatte Ton demo SUMMER ADVENTURE Hai! Mina sama! Kiai irete muri meda nante akiramenaide Hane dashi chao habatai chao Butchake SUMMER ADVENTURE Kaze datte mikatada jiyū ni ikou motto ue iko Eiyā! Heihei! Utaou (Chiharu and Ivanly)Takaku takaku haru kana teppen Mezashita ji ni tadori tsuita Aizu ni kane narase kinkonkankon GOGO (Hikari and Ivanly) Everyone's dreams are placed on the bell! (Chiharu and Mizuki) Everyone's dreams have become one! Hibike! Charm Bell! Autumn Live Song: Aki no Anata Sora Tooku (Love Live) Doushite toori kaze shimiru no deshou Doushite yuuyake ga setsunai no deshou Aki iro konoha ni wa watashi no koi ga Chiru youna yokan ga aru ka ra Watashi no koe wa todokimasu ka? Toikaketa sora de uranau ai no meikyuu Suki nara (Suki nara) Suki da to (Suki da to) Dakishimete kudasai Hakkiri shiritai anata no honshin Airy Change! Gold Airy! Suki nara (Suki nara) Suki da to (Suki da to) Dakishimete kudasai Hakkiri shiritai anata no honshin Dame demo (dame demo) dame janai (dame janai) Mata hajimemashou yappari anata ga watashi no unmei (Ivanly and Chiharu) Everyone's dreams are placed on the bell! (Mizuki and Shion) Everyone's dreams have become one! Hibike! Charm Bell! Winter Live Song: Snow Halation (Love Live) Fushigi da ne ima no kimochi Sora kara futte kita mitai Tokubetsu na kisetsu no iro ga tokimeki o miseru yo Hajimete deatta toki kara Yokan ni sawagu kokoro no Melody Tomerarenai (Chiharu and Ivanly)tomaranai na-ze Todokete Setsunasa ni wa namae o tsukeyou ka “Snow halation” (Chiharu and Mizuki)Omoi ga kasanaru made matezu ni (Shion and Hikari)Kuyashii kedo sukitte junjou Binetsu no naka tameratte mo dame da ne Tobikomu yuuki ni sansei ma mo naku Start!! Airy Change! Gold Airy! Todokete Setsunasa ni wa namae o tsukeyou ka “Snow halation” Omoi ga kasanaru made matezu ni Kuyashii kedo sukitte junjou Binetsu no naka tameratte mo dame da ne Tobikomu yuuki ni sansei Ma mo naku Start!! (Chiharu and Mizuki) Everyone's dreams are placed on the bell! (Shion and Hikari) Everyone's dreams have become one! Hibike! Charm Bell! Spring Live Song: Blooming♡Blooming (Aikatsu!) Furisosoide Sunshine Ima watashi ga Blooming♡Blooming Heart ni Flower ippai no Dream Fukurande motto omoikiri Blooming Taiyō no Shower daitan na Challenge Ganbatta bun mo hana hiraku no Oshaberi na komorebi ni Hazumu・kokoro・link shiteru Kanai hajimeta yume ga hashaide Debut no shunkan Colorful sekaijū ni Kangei sareta kyō ga suteki Itsumo yori tokubetsu na Watashi ni naresō Airy Change! Gold Airy! Harukaze utai nagara Yorokobi no kisetsu wo aruku yo Hikari saku hanabira ni Arittake no egao de kotaeyou Furisosoide Sunshine Ima watashi ga Blooming♡Blooming Kagayaki wo atsumete Hora, anata to Blooming♡Blooming (Mizuki and Shion) Everyone's dreams are placed on the bell! (Hikari and Ivanly) Everyone's dreams have become one! (Chiharu) Hibike! Charm Bell! Seasonal Live Song: Dream Parade Heibon na hibi ni akichatta no nara Kokoro kigaete asobi ni yukō minna de Gokigen na Music Kikoeru mirai no saishin area ichiban’nori shiyou Charm point wa tobikiri no Smile Tomodachi minna atsumatte Kane wo narashitara Miracle Dreamer Nijiiro ni kagayaku yume wo mitsuke ni yukō Kirakira tokimeitara Chiharu/IvanlyOmoi no mama tanoshinjae! Kimi to nara doko made mo yukeru yo Owaranai monogatari start shiyou PriPara Dream Parade Making Drama Switch On!" Ivanly appears on the carriage in the Frozen Castle Mirage Making Drama "Ehe~" Chiharu appears on the carriage in the Lovely Flower Cinderella Making Drama "Chiru~" Hikari appears on the ride in the Fruitful Autumn Sweets Making Drama "Pika~" Shion appears on her plane in the Rocking Jet Show On Air Making Drama "igo!" Mizuki appears in Sophie's bird cage and gets out. "Min'na mo egao!" All 5 land on a gift box wrapped with night-sky wrapping and open it "PriPara Dream Fantasia!" Airy Change! Rainbow Airy! (The following is done instead of flying) (Shion) Summer! *Places a sunflower on the bell* (Hikari) Autumn! *Places a maple leaf on the bell* (Ivanly) Winter! *Places a snowflake on the bell* (Chiharu) Spring! *Places a Sakura flower on the bell!* (The bell turns rainbow with the sunflower, maple, snowflake and Sakura flower in the middle of the ribbon) Chiharu/IvanlyKitto sekai ga machi kogareta Shion/HikariSutā ni minna nareru yo Mirai wo mezashite Miracle Dreamer (Mizuki) *Touches the center of the ribbon* All the seasons are gathered on this bell! (5 ribbon tails burst out which are rainbow colored) Chiharu/Ivanly "Dreams from all over the world..." Shion/Hikari "Are gathered on this bell!" "Hibike! Charm Bell of Beginnings! Nijiiro ni kagayaku yume wo mitsuke ni yukō Shion/HikariKirakira tokimeitara Chiharu/IvanlyOmoi no mama tanoshinjae! Kimi to nara doko made mo yukeru yo Owaranai monogatari start shiyou PriPara Dream Parade Category:Ivanly912 Category:Mizuki's Shows Category:Shion's Shows Category:Hikari's Shows Category:Ivanly's Shows Category:Chiharu's Shows Category:Spring SHIMer Live Category:SHiMer Shows Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri Category:ParaPrincess